Songs For Us
by FireLionHeart
Summary: Random songs that fit into the lives of our favortie assassins. Rated T just in case because I'm not planning this one out.
1. Better

**What do you do when you run into writers block on your other stories? You write random song fics and hope people like them. **

**Now, you know I don't own any of this Songs/Characters ect. I know that I don't own any of these songs/Characters ect. so lets move on. **

**"Better" by Maggie Rose.**

Two days after his death and he was still everywhere she looked. There was no escaping him no matter where she went. She eventually made it down to the common floor and to Stark's bar.

**There's a bottle on the shelf, talkin' to me**

She grabbed the strongest drink that it offered and held it carefully.

**Sayin', "Come over here, you can have a drink"**  
**We can make it through this lonely night together**

Clint would've been mad but she couldn't bring herself to care.

**But that's a road I don't wanna go back down**

He would be so mad, but he wasn't here.

**And I hate myself for what I'm thinkin' now**

He was gone.

**Hey, it's just one night, it's not like it's forever**

He wasn't coming home.

**I just want to feel better**

She opened the bottle and drank, fast.

**I just want to feel good, feel alright**

It burned but she ignored it.

**Feel anything but what I feel tonight**

she needed to numb herself.

**I just want to move on with my life**

eventually she couldn't take it.

**And put the pieces back together**

She stopped drinking and the tears came.

**I just want to feel better**

She let the bottle far to the ground and shatter.

**All these pictures running through my head**

She could see his beautiful eyes.

**From the way he loved to the way he left**

She could still feel his touch.

**Not a single day goes by, I don't miss him**

She could still hear his voice.

**When the lonely gets to be too much**

_"Tasha,"_ she cried harder.

**I try to kill the pain with a stranger's touch Though I know I won't forget him altogether**

_"I love you Tasha,"_

**I just want to feel better**

"No!" She screamed.

**I just want to feel good, feel alright**

She picked up bottle after bottle.

**Feel anything but what I feel tonight**

They crashed loudly against the wall as she threw them.

**I just want to move on with my life**

"Natasha," strong arms wrapped around her.

**And put the pieces back together**

They weren't his arms.

**I just want to feel better**

"Clint," she cried as the arms held her.

**I know there's gonna come a day**

"Shhh, it's ok," it was Tony.

**When he's still gone and it's okay**

"He's gone," she turned and clung to him.

**I just want to feel good, feel alright**

"Clint," she cried harder than she ever had before.

**Feel anything but what I feel tonight**

"He left me," tears streamed down her face.

**I just want to move on with my life**

"I need him," she said through her sobbing.

**And put the pieces back together**

"I know darling," he held her tighter.

**I just want to feel better**

Tony fought back his own tears as he held her. That's all he could do.

**I just want to feel better**

**So, hope you enjoyed that. If you never heard the song I highly recomend it, it's very beautiful. Anyways I open to suggestions if anyone has a song that want me to do feel free to share if you want. Let me know what you thought. :) **


	2. Gone Too Soon

**Yep so here's basically the opposite of Chapter one, basically because I couldn't help myself. **

**"Gone Too Soon" by Simple plan**

He sat on the edge of Stark Tower. In the distance the sun was setting. He watched as the sky slowly changed colors and thought of her. He was on a mission when he was given the news. They told him she wouldn't be there when he came home. He didn't believe it untill he saw for himself that she was gone.

**Hey there now Where'd you go You left me here so unexpected**

**It was still so hard to believe that she was gone.**

**You changed my life I hope you know**

His other half was gone.

**cause now I'm lost So unprotected**

**who would watch his back now?**

**In a blink of an eye I never got to say goodbye**

The last time they talked was almost a month ago.

**Like a shooting star Flyin' across the room**

He wouldn't hear her speak again.

**So fast so far You were gone too soon**

would never hold her again.

**You're part of me And I'll never be The same here without you You were gone too soon**

Why did she have to leave him?

**You were always there and like shining light**

She was the only one who could ever help him.

**on my darkest days you were there to guide me**

He was lost without her.

**Oh I miss you now I wish you could see Just how much your memory Will always mean to me**

He felt the tears fall down his face.

**In a blink of an eye I never got to say goodbye**

He never told her just how much she meant to him.

**Like a shooting star Flyin' across the room**

"Tahsa," he whispered.

**So fast so far You were gone too soon**

He could almost hear her voice.

**You're part of me And I'll never be The same here without you You were gone too soon**

_"My hawk,"_

**Shine on! Shine on!**  
**To a better place**

"I miss you,"

**Shine on! Shine on!**  
**Will never be the same**

"So, so much Tasha,"

**Like a shooting star Flyin' across the room**

"I need you here."

**So fast so far You were gone too soon**

"You mean so much to me,"

**You're part of me And I'll never be The same here without you**

"You always will my spider."

**You were gone too soon**

"I hope you find some rest now."

**Shine on! Shine on!**  
**You were gone too soon**

"I love you Tasha," he choked out.

**Shine on! Shine on!**  
**You were gone too soon**

He let the ring fall from his fingers.

**Shine on! Shine on!**  
**You were gone too soon**

**A really good song everyone, it was suggested by one of my best friends. **** I hope you all enjoyed and if there's any suggestions let me know :) Oh and I do try to write these so that they can be played along with the song as best as I can, let me know how I did.**


	3. Clarity

**"Clarity" Zedd (feat. Foxes)**

They couldn't be together. She knew that just like he knew that. It was the knowledge on both their parts that led to the argument when he kissed her. Fear mixed with other confusing emotions, and the knowledge of the dangers it possessed made them both explode with the only emotion they where both comfortable with, anger. It led to everyone else in the tower to back away from them and eventually it caused both of them to retreat to their own floors. Neither one knew that the other had left the common floor.

**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life**

She walked out of the elevator with her heart pounding.

**Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time**

Everything with Clint had gotten way too out of hand.

**Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends**

Clint cursed himself for how things went.

**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**

He punched his wall in frustration and rubbed his eyes.

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**

She felt empty without him and it scared her.

**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

He wanted to do nothing but hold her.

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

She quickly turned for the elevator again.

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

He bolted for the emergency stairs.

**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)**

She needed hi. He needed her. Her nerves bounced around as she willed the elevator to hurry. He ran as fast as he could down the stairs.

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

Thoughts of him consumed her as the elevator came to a stop.

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

He burst through the door with only her in mind.

**Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends**

They both paused when they saw each other there.

**It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense**

Their body language called out for each other.

**Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose**

They had never need words to hear each other.

**If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**

They moved almost at the exact same time.

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**

They reached out for each other and pulled each other closer.

**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

Their eyes locked on each other's and they couldn't fight it anymore.

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

Their mouths came together in a passionate kiss.

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

They both poured every feeling into that kiss.

**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)**

For a moment they completely got lost in each other. Emotions rushed through them as they deepened the kiss. Neither one could understand it.

**Why are you my clarity?**

It wasn't a good idea.

**Why are you my remedy?**

But they couldn't stay away.

**Why are you my clarity?**

It was dangerous.

**Why are you my remedy?**

But they were apart of each other.

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**

They finally separated and smiled when they saw what shinned in each others eyes.

**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**Song suggested by Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP thanks for the suggestion and I hope you enjoyed. Hope everyone else enjoyed as well. :) **


	4. Name

**"Name" by the Goo Goo Dolls**

It was the turning point of his career. The moment he couldn't take the shot at the woman who stood before him. There was something about her that just wouldn't allow him to kill her. He didn't quite know what it was but he felt a connection to her. It was the first time that he had first looked into her eyes that he saw the resemblance of a life he used to know. One that would haunt him forever. The easy part was putting down his weapon. The hard part was convincing her he wanted to help.

**And even though the moment passed me by I still can't turn away**

"I know what you're going through."

**Cuz all the dreams you never thought you'd lose Got tossed along the way**

"You know nothing," she said.

**And letters that you never meant to send Got lost or thrown away**

"I know that you're lost."

**And now we're grown up orphans And never knew their names**

"With no one to turn to."

**We don't belong to no one That's a shame**

"No one to help you."

**But you could hide beside me Maybe for a while**

He held his hand out to her.

**And I won't tell no one your name**

"I can help you."

**And I won't tell 'em your name**

"I want to help you."

**And scars are souvenirs you never lose**

**The past is never far**

He could see the darkness of her past in her eyes.

**Did you lose yourself somewhere out there?**

She remained emotionless.

**Did you get to be a star?**

There was no light in her.

**And don't it make you sad to know that life Is more than who we are**

"You can be so much more than this."

**We grew up way too fast And now there's nothing to believe**

"This is who I am," she said.

**And reruns all become our history A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio**

"This is who they made you be, you can change."

**And I won't tell no one your name**

"Come with me."

**And I won't tell 'em your name**

See stared at him.

**I won't tell em' your name Oooh, oooh, oooh**

"You can trust me. I promise I'll protect you."

**I won't tell em' your name Ow!**

She took his hand.

**I think about you all the time**

He was glad he made the call.

**But I don't need the same**

Their bond was deep and strong.

**It's lonely where you are**

They barely let anyone else in.

**Come back down**

And they would die for each other in a heartbeat.

**And I won't tell 'em your name**

**This was requested by a Guest review (I'm not sure it's what you had in mind but I hope that you liked it) I hoped everyone enjoyed and leave a suggestion if you got one :) **


	5. Innocence

**"Innocence" Avril Lavigne**

The young girl threw her shoes to the side when she reached the grass. She let out a small giggle as her bare feet touched the softness of it. The sun was beginning to set ans the rays of sunlight shone through the trees, and bathed everything in a soft golden light. The small pond was still except for the small riplles skimming over it from the light breeze. The child was full of glee at the sight of it all.

**Waking up I see that everything is okay The first time in my life and now it's so great**

A butterfly fluttered up and the girl giggled as she chased after it.

**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed I think about the little things that make life great**

She twirled around without a care in the world.

**I wouldn't change a thing about it This is the best feeling**

Her pale blue dress flowed around her legs as she moved.

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**

The child's laugh filled the air.

**This moment is perfect, please don't go away**

she danced around the flowers with joy.

**I need you now**

The girl's long curls followed her movement.

**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

Sunlight beautifully surounded the child.

**I found a place so safe, not a single tear The first time in my life and now it's so clear**

The girls stopped, her blue eyes found her mother.

**Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**

A large smile lit up the girl's face.

**I wouldn't change a thing about it This is the best feeling**

The sunlight made her bright red hair come to life as she ran.

**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**

"Mama!" she shrieked with pure joy.

**This moment is perfect, please don't go away**

Natasha caught her in her arms and held her close.

**I need you now**

The child snuggled in to her mother's arms.

**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

"My darling," she whispered and kissed her head.

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**

Clint paused at the scene before him.

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

The two loves of his life together.

**It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry**

Natasha holding their child in her arms.

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**

Her eyes met his and he knew she thought the same as him.

**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**

How did they get so lucky?

**It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry**

How can that beautiful little girl be theirs?

**It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry**

He walked over quickly to where they stood.

**This innocence is brilliant, it makes you wanna cry**

He wrapped his arms around both his girls.

**This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away**

"Daddy!" their daughter said excitedly.

**'Cause I need you now**

He reached down and lifted the child's chin.

**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

"My little bird," he whispered and she smiled up at him.

**This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful**

"My beautiful wife," he whispered to Natasha.

**This moment is perfect, please don't go away**

He kissed them both and held them even closer.

**I need you now, it makes me wanna cry**

This, he decided, is what hapiness was.

**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**

**Such a pretty song. Anyway, to the guest who wanted the song Name, I'm glad you liked it! If anyone has anything they want me to do feel free to let me know :) **


	6. I Wish

**I Wish by Cher Lloyd **

When Clint walked in with his new girlfriend the other avengers felt like the air around them had dropped a few degrees. Natasha was trying not to glare at the other woman who, despite never meeting before, she already didn't like.

**Ey, ha ha, make a wish girl**

**You deserve it**

**Uh-huh, ha, ha, yeah**

**Baby, I seen the chick you're with, wish that I never did**

**Freakin' perfect and five foot ten, just wanna punch her lip**

Natasha hated to admit it but the woman was beautiful and she hated it

**'Cause I know I've been wasting time tryinna catch your eye**

**Yeah I know that I been so blind thinking that I'm your type**

And she didn't have the baggage that Natasha carried.

**And now I'm at home, I'm all alone**

Natasha felt like she had no one now

**'Bout to pick up the telephone**

**Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah**

She felt alone without him.

**I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast**

The woman was gorgeous

**Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash**

And she obviously had money.

**'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that**

**(Come, come kiss me boy)**

Natasha knew that she couldn't compete with that

**I wish I had style, I wish I had flash**

The woman had amazing clothes

**Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack**

And a body most women would die for

**'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that**

**(Come, come kiss me boy)**

It made Natasha angry to see them together.

**(Uh-huh, yeah)**

**Baby, I'm gonna keep it real, boy you da one I want**

It made her heart freeze to see him with her.

**I don't own any five inch heels, just got my Nike's on**

It hurt that Clint picked her.

**Never thought I was insecure, boy look at what you done (what you done)**

Natasha felt ugly in front of him now**. **

**I don't know what I studied for, clearly you like 'em dumb**

She didn't understand why he picked her.

**And now I'm at home I'm all alone,**

She felt abandoned by him.

**'Bout to pick up the telephone**

Lost without him.

**Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah**

And had no one to talk to.

**I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast**

What was it about that woman?

**Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash**

Was it her money?

**'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that**

**(Come, come kiss me boy)**

Why did he choose her?

**I wish I had style, I wish I had flash**

Was it the way she dressed?

**Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack**

Was it because of her body?

**'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that**

**(Come, come kiss me boy)**

Natasha just couldn't understand it.

**Hey, now don't you wanna do some, baby,**

**With the roof gone, baby**

**Aston Martin look retarded like the coup gone crazy**

He was always flirting around with her.

**I'm not sure what kinda fella you like**

**But I can give you paradise, have it however you like**

**I'm talking solitaire iced out, ring, watch, necklace**

Always buying her the things that she wanted.

**Ain't no talking reckless, girl, I'm certified respected, girl**

He was always acting so nice.

**Yeah, you like to run your mouth, well you about to learn a lesson, girl**

**Yeah, you the one but I'll replace you in a second, girl**

But Natasha could tell that it wasn't real.

**And I ain't even trying to see you naked, girl**

**Wait, there I go exaggerate**

**Clearly carried away**

There was no true feelings there.

**But what I'm saying you could true that**

**I wanna be wherever you at**

And yet he still chose to be with her

**So you wishing you could kiss me**

**Do you really wanna do that, eh?**

Still chose that other woman over her

**Make a wish, girl**

**(Yeah)**

**I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast**

Natasha wanted him to look at her like that.

**Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash**

Wanted him to go places with her

**'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that**

**(Come, come kiss me boy)**

She needed him to be with her.

**I wish I had style, I wish I had flash**

She wanted to be the only one he looked at.

**Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack**

To be the only one that he wanted.

**'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that**

**(Come, come kiss me boy)**

She wanted to be the one he loved.

**I wish I was tall**

**'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that**

**(Come, come kiss me boy)**

She wanted him to be with her

**I wish I had, I wish I had, I wish I had yeah yeah**

Not that little skank he was with.

**'Cause If I want you, I gotta have that**

**(Come, come kiss me boy)**

So this song was a request from **IamUndomielwifeofEstel **I hope that you liked it. This song was a bit of a challenge for me but I had fun trying to figure it out. I hope you all enjoyed and if you have any requests please feel free to share


	7. If You Could Only See

"**If You Could Only See" By Tonic **

Stella, the woman Clint had met at a bar about a month ago, was great. She was pretty and smart, but she wasn't Natasha. Clint tried at first to push those thoughts away but they proved to be much more difficult than he liked. Slowly, Stella forced him to stray away from Natasha and he had allowed it. However, It all fell apart the day Stella, in a bout of jealousy, had demanded he stop talking to Natasha. Something inside of him broke and the argument was not pretty. It was then that Clint realized he had no real feelings for the woman.

**If you could only see the way she loves me**

After all they've been through

**Then maybe you would understand**

All the times they shared together

**Why I feel this way about our love**

The times they risked their lives for each other

**And what I must do**

Stella couldn't keep them apart.

**If you could only see how blue**

Natasha was his everything

**Her eyes can be when she says**

She wouldn't say she loved him

**When she says she loves me**

But actions speak louder than words

**Well you got your reasons**

"You're with me not her Clint!"

**And you got your lies**

"I care about you!"

**And you got your manipulations**

"I love you Clint!"

**They cut me down to size**

He just stared at her.

**Sayin' you love but you don't**

She was lying to him

**You give your love but you won't**

And that was it for him.

**If you could only see the way she loves me**

He wanted Natasha

**Then maybe you would understand**

He wanted their connection they had back

**Why I feel this way about our love**

**And what I must do**

He turned away from Stella

**If you could only see how blue**

**Her eyes can be when she says**

He wanted Natasha's beautiful spirit

**When she says she loves me**

He wanted the loyalty she had for him

**Seems the road less traveled**

**Shows happiness unraveled**

He had taken a chance on Natasha before

**And you got to take a little dirt**

**To keep what you love**

It'd proven to be the best decision he'd made.

**That's what you gotta do**

It was time to do it again

**Sayin' you love but you don't**

**You give your love but you won't**

Stella begged him as he grabbed his things

**You're stretching out your arms**

**To something that's just not there**

He could see right through her lies.

**Sayin' you love where you stand**

**Give your heart when you can**

And he'd been lying to himself as well

**If you could only see the way she loves me**

He left her apartment and ran to his car

**Then maybe you would understand**

He needed to get to Natasha fast

**Why I feel this way about our love**

**And what I must do**

He needed her to forgive him

**If you could only see how blue**

**Her eyes can be when she says**

He needed her in his arms

**When she says she loves me**

Needed her by his side

**Sayin' you love but you don't**

**You give your love but you won't**

He couldn't believe how stupid he had been

**Sayin' you love where you stand**

**Give your heart when you can**

Cursed himself for not seeing it all sooner

**If you could only see the way she loves me**

He jumped out when he arrived

**Then maybe you would understand**

**Why I feel this way about our love**

Instead of the elevator, he ran up the stairs.

**And what I must do**

He saw her when he reached the top

**If you could only see how blue**

He walked rushed over to her and kissed her

**Her eyes can be when she says**

She smiled beautifully when they pulled away

**When she says she loves me**

**So this request came from Black Widow and Hawkeye OTP who wanted a continuation of the last chapter where Clint realizes he wanted to be with Natasha all along. I hope you and everyone else enjoyed :) **


End file.
